Of Mistletoes and Magic
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Katie loved Christmas but did not expect her love to make it even more special. Tratie. Connor/Lou. Happy belated Christmas.


Christmas was one of her most favorite days of the year, and especially because she's at the camp those days.

As they are Greek, they don't really celebrate Christmas but when you have ninety or hundred twenty kids to teens together, you just can't stand _not_ celebrating Christmas. She loved it when the Hecate kids let in the snow in Camp, for the feel of Christmas.

All the decorations the cabins put up together in the whole camp, the only time of the year Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus cabins did something together. And those presents and of course the pranks those Stoll brothers pulled off, she had to admit, they were pretty cool. Katie could bet a hundred drachmas that the mastermind of all this must be Travis.

Travis, the older of the two the one who is always swooning after her the one who loves to prank the Demeter cabin the one who makes her heart jump madly.

_Ahem ahem_ got a bit distracted over there.

'Katie! Are still with me?' Miranda asked waving a hand in front of Katie's face.

'Yes, were saying something?' Katie asked stupidly.

'_Duh _Katie, we were putting up these mistletoes all over the camp with me then suddenly you went total lost at the mention of someone's name.' Miranda smiled mischeviously at the last part.

'A certain brother of Connor Stoll and son of Hermes.' she said trying to kill her smile.

Katie hit her with the cardboard box.'Miranda!'

'Okay okay I won't tease you._Probably_.' that earned her another punch.

'Hey Miranda, help me with these decorations!' Susan shouted from the cabin window.

'Saved.' she said and ran off.

Katie continued to put up the mistletoes on her cabin's roof.

She looked around the place and saw that only the Big House needed mistletoes.

She made her way to till there and tried to put one mistletoe on the Big House roof, but her hand couldn't reach the lowest pane even, suddenly she was lifted in the air and she was able to put the mistletoe.

She expected her mysterious helper to be a half brother of hers, but when she saw his face, she couldn't believe it.

'Travis! Why did you lift me?' she asked her hands on her hips.

'Welcome Katie. You can call for help anytime you want.' he replied sarcastically, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

'You're impossibly stubborn.' she said, a smile even stubbornly creeping up her face.

'That's why you love me, Gardner.' he replied inching closer to her.

'I don't love you, Stoll.' she lied.

'Hermes, is the god of lying, not Demeter.' he said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'So... when do you plan to kiss, 'cause the whole of Aphrodite cabin, Demeter cabin and Hermes cabin and some other campers can't wait the whole day.' Connor said and shocking the two lovebirds out of their moment.

'What! Oh my gods….' Katie turned around and saw eighty or so campers around them, smirking.

'Why are we supposed to kiss? Oh.' Travis looked up and saw that Katie had caused the mistletoe to shift, right above them.

The two of them turned at Connor with angry looks, ready to pounce.

Connor shook his head 'You can't move without kissing…'

Katie looked up at Travis, her cheeks turning red.

'Guess your wish might come true.' She said and put her arms around Travis's neck.

Without a second thought, she stood on her tiptoes and... Travis kissed her.

They could hear wolf whistles and howling, but it didn't matter.

When they broke apart they looked at Connor, who was pretending to gag.

'Oh so you're done? Well it wasn't necessary because that mistletoe is an illusion, thanks to my awesome girlfriend Lou Ellen.' Connor said and got ready to run.

Katie slashed a hand through the now low-hanging mistletoe, which immediately vanished and appeared on its original position, in a solid form.

'Connor!' the two of them ran after him.

Maybe he won't eat to see his Christmas dinner, with all the plants tangling him and his sense of travel going boom.

**My first ever Tratie, are they OOC?**

**Reviews make me bless you.**

**Thanks for viewing.**

**Virtual cookie?**

**(::)**

**Yum**

**Oh, planning for at least eight reviews**


End file.
